The present invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling device consisting of two detachable parts, and which is particularly designed for coupling and de-coupling two conduits in a high pressure fluid line without the need initially to depressurize the conduits.
Such couplings are generally known to the art, and is usual in such devices, that one or both of the detachable parts be equipped with a spring-loaded valve. The valve is automatically closed when the two parts of the coupling are detached from one another, and the valve is automatically when the two parts are connected together. Such valves are essential in order that the coupling may achieve its quick-disconnect feature permitting the two conduits to be connected and disconnected without first depressurizing the line.
When the two detachable parts of the coupling are to be connected to one another under conditions in which at least one of the conduits carries high pressure fluid, the operation is often difficult with the prior art coupling, because it is often necessary for substantial axial force to be exerted to open the internal valves when the two parts of the coupling are mated together. Also, during the mating operation of the prior art quick disconnect couplings, there is often a possibility for the internal valve prematurely to open slightly causing leakage, such leakage can often create hazardous conditions.
It is accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide an improved quick-disconnect coupling for loaded cut-off valves in its mating parts, the coupling of the invention being constructed so that the parts may be connected to one another or detached from one another without any danger of fluid leakage and with a minimum of axial force.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved quick-disconnect coupling which is constructed to proof against any inadvertent decoupling of the two detachable parts.